The present invention relates to an optical pickup in a digital audio disc (DAD) player such as a compact disc (CD) player, and more particularly to a support construction for supporting a movable member on which an optical system component such as an objective lens confronting a recording medium, while allowing the movable member to be driven in small intervals.